


The Gift

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Threat, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Romance, ashildr brief appearance, post hell bent fix it, staying together, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: The Doctor knew exactly what gift he wanted to give Clara for Christmas, but he would have to find her first.





	1. Finding Clara

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for Clara, the Doctor, and everyone who loves happy endings.  
> I'll post a chapter a day between now and Christmas.  
> Thanks to my faithful beta readers, turn_of_the_sonic_screw, avespika and daisyofgalaxy

The Doctor knew exactly what he wanted to give Clara for Christmas. The gift sat in his unfeasibly large pocket with its diamond-bright gemstone blazing. The metal radiated cold, frosting his fingers as they brushed against it, leaving his fingertips white; this gift was quite literally burning a hole in his pocket. He did not care. His hearts burned just as fiercely, and once he had decided—and he  _ had _ decided—nothing would stop him finding Clara Oswald.

Memories of Clara tumbled back after he saw her name on the wall at Coal Hill School. Now, images of her consumed his waking moments and invaded his fragmented dreams. He remembered it all. Their adrenaline soaked adventures and the quiet moments together in the TARDIS library. He remembered how her smile made his hearts flutter and race. Most of all, he remembered how he felt as she wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulder, bringing him peace, bringing him comfort, bringing him  _ home _ . She had stood pretty much where he stood right now on that day. She was his anchor, and  without her he was adrift; a lonely wanderer, an idiot with a box, passing through, learning, it would seem, that life without Clara was not a life he wanted. 

The Doctor, scion of Gallifrey, Time Lord with a gift in his pocket and a question on his lips, tapped co-ordinates into the TARDIS console.  Before he could give Clara this gift, and ask her his question, he would have to find her.  

#

“Are you sure, Doctor?” asked the boy. His stick-thin arms poked out from his short shirt sleeves, and his pinched face regarded the Doctor with a mixture of awe and disbelief.  “Cos, it’s dangerous, you know that, right?”

“I know, Enri, that’s why I’m asking you to watch over me.”  The Doctor smiled at the  Philosian boy . “I survived four and a bit battle fleets, remember? You don’t need to worry.”  

“We were ready when they came back,” the small boy said, grinning. “Thanks to you.” He pulled himself up to his full four feet, and puffed out his tiny chest. “You can rely on me.”  He picked up a conical jar that he could barely wrap his short arms around. “I caught this one myself,” he said proudly. “In the rim caves of Zebazi. It was real dark.” His young face became serious. “Right. Here goes then. You gonna lay down?”

The Doctor nodded, and lay back on the soft grass in the field behind the market place.  The boy carefully opened the jar’s lid and squatted beside the Doctor. 

Inside the jar, a grey shape twitched.

“Mostly, people want these for museums and stuff.  Some private collectors. No-one’s ever wanted to do this before. . .” Enri let the jar tip toward the Doctor.

“I am a man of mystery,” said the Doctor. This probably  _ was _ a remarkably rash thing to do. He would have to expend an extraordinary amount of psychic energy to pull it off solo. It might not work at all. But, he and Clara had been psychically linked once, and with luck, and if her mind and heart was open to it,  he could reach out to where ever she was and reestablish the connection. He rested his head back on the ground, and for the second time in his lives, he closed his eyes and felt the brief, sharp stab of pain in his temples as a dream crab covered his face and probed his subconscious mind.

#

Clara had set aside a room in her TARDIS that was hers alone; a space to soothe her soul, to honour her past, and sometimes create wistful images of her future. Usually, when she came out again, she was prepared to fearlessly face the universe once more. 

Today she summoned up, by some Time Lord technology that was so close to magic it was almost impossible to tell the difference, a cosy room with a crackling fire, a pine-fresh Christmas tree and red leather armchair, complete with a soft blanket over the back.  

She pulled the blanket over her lap, and picked up the cup of cocoa from the hearth.  “Thank you, dear,” she half-whispered to the sentient timeship.  In reply a cracking log sent sparks dancing from the fireplace and out across the room. One golden spark landed on a blue ball on the Christmas tree where it flared for a moment, and then faded. The glimmering ball, tied on to the tree with golden thread, spun and swayed at the end of a branch. She looked closer. For a moment, she thought she saw the blue police box reflected in on the shining surface, but it was gone in a moment. She leaned back into the chair and watched the bauble swing back and forth, and wondered what the Doctor might be doing right now.  Had he found someone to travel with? Was he happy? Most of all she wondered what he thought about the secret she shared in the Cloisters. There had been no time to talk; there never was. That was a fundamental irony of their time-traveling exploits. With the whole of time and space at their finger-tips, they never found time to discuss what mattered most. 

The warmth of the fire, the crackle and hiss of the flames and the hypnotic spin of the shining ball on the tree all made her eyelids heavy. Sometimes, when she closed her eyes she conjured up images of him so real they hurt. This time he was framed by stark light in a doorway, holding out a hand. But this time, he didn’t say ‘I can save you.’ His eyes, older eyes, tired eyes, told a different story. Although she couldn’t be sure, it seemed that those eyes asked, ‘Can  _ you _ save  _ me _ ?’

Unaware of her surroundings, she took a hesitant step forward. His out-stretched finger-tips beckoned her closer. 

“What’s going on?” she asked. Her voice echoed in her ears. She became aware of the wind blowing her hair and a whirl of galactic formations in the dark star-peppered sky above. The sharp air pinched her cheeks and the ground below her feet crackled with crisp frost when she walked. This suddenly started to feel acutely real. 

As she reached out her hand to touch his fingers, as shadow fell between the door frame and the brilliant light behind him. With a sharp intake of breath she stepped forward and touched her fingertips to his. 

“Hello Clara,” he said. 

She saw a flash of grey from the corner of her eye, followed by the sound of nails, or talons, clattering against a hard floor in the room behind him. 

She laced her fingers through his. “Hello Doctor,” she said, softly, a thrill rising in her chest. It was really him. She swallowed hard, blinked twice and told him, as she glanced at the shadow over his shoulder, “It’s good to see you, but I think we better run.”


	2. If you'll have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara lose themselves in a kiss. But are things as perfect as they seem?

They ran. Clara, his Clara, grabbed his hand and they ran through the night. It was impossible, and amazing, and it felt so right. As if they had never stopped. He could run on like this for ever.

“Where are we?” Clara gasped.

“Does it matter?” the Doctor said, holding her hand tighter. They were together and that was all that mattered to him.

“Yes, of course it does!” Clara insisted, tugging his hand. “What’s going on?”

They rounded a corner and she pulled him to a halt.  He looked around, uncertainly. The street seemed familiar, yet odd. Cobbles underfoot, shops decorated with Christmas trappings, something gnawed at his memory.  An elderly man with a top hat and cane dipped his head as he approached. Snow swirled in the gaslights, and the man turned up his collar and hurried past.

“We’re probably running away from something,” he began, hesitantly.  “I expect I’ve done something clever, and you’ve been terribly brave--or reckless-- and now we’ll run back to the TARDIS and--”

“Doctor,” Clara sighed his name. She touched the lapel of his red jacket and bit her lip. “Much as I’d love that to be true. . .”

He covered her hand with his. “Then just let it be true,” he said. “It’s Christmas. . .” he waved a hand at the wreaths on the shop doors, and the tiny many-coloured lights that speckled the darkness.

She sighed again, very deeply. “I don’t think—” She looked past him again. “Uh oh. Do you recognise _that?_ ”

He turned. An indistinct shape, all darkness and a blur of long, bony legs, clattered along the cobblestone street.  Two probing tendrils wavered in front of it, tasting the night air.

“That’s not very festive,” he conceded.

Clara tugged his hand again. “Do you have a plan?”

He bobbed his head in a half nod, half shake and said, “Perhaps we should run while I think of a plan?”

And they ran again, down the cobbled street leading out of the village and into a lane between open fields. Clara yanked a rickety wooden gate open and they ducked down out of sight behind a drystone wall.

Her breath made white puffs in the frosty night air, and he watched her, almost mesmerised.  Something tickled at the back of his mind. He was supposed to do something, wasn’t he? He’d come here with a plan, but that plan seemed scattered, as if it were written in invisible ink and torn into tiny shreds, floating in the night air like snowflakes in the gaslight. Surely it wasn’t important. This was all he wanted, running across time and space with Clara at his side again. He smiled and reached out to touch her face.

“I’ve missed you,” he said.

She smiled too, but it was a tight smile, and her eyes darted this way and that in the darkness.  “This isn’t right. I was in my TARDIS. I think I dozed off looking at the Christmas tree. . .”

“We’re together, Clara. Can’t we just—”

“What about all that ‘we need to be apart’?”

He shrugged and shook his head. It was impossible to explain the madness that consumed him after the trap street, and the cold resignation that followed. “It seemed like the right thing at the time.”

“And now?”

“It just seems daft. I want to be with you. If you’ll have me. ”

Clara looked into his eyes, and his hearts lifted. “Of course I want to be with you,” she said. And then, she looked down at her chest.  “I’m. . . I’m breathing again.” She turned her face up to him. “I hardly dare. . .” She guided his hand to her throat, took two of his fingers and pressed them to the soft skin of her neck. “Do I have a heart beat?” she whispered.

His hands shook, but he felt the warmth of her skin, and the steady throb of her pulse. “Clara, everything is as it should be.” He didn’t question it. He didn’t want to question it.  

She looked up at him then, and moved closer, holding his hand, touching his face with her other hand. “I’ve missed you so much, Doctor,” she said.

She leaned in, hesitantly, watching his face as if she was afraid he would pull away. As if he would. He put his arms around her, pulled her gently closer, until there was no space left between them at all. He felt her heart racing. Racing for him. Gently, tentatively she pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes, and let the kiss and the sensation of Clara fill him, her soft lips, her warm touch.  He pulled her closer and kissed her back as if she was the only thing that mattered in the universe. She was everything he wanted, all he wanted, and she was here in his arms. Nothing else mattered at all. 

#

“Clara?” Ashildr pushed the door of Clara’s not-so-secret room open. “Honestly. Christmas?” She scoffed at the tree in the corner and the roaring fire. Then she sighed. “We’re time travellers, I suppose you can have Christmas when you like.” Nostalgia hit Clara more often than it did Ashildr. Give her another thousand years and she’d probably get tired of it.

Clara was slumped in the chair by the fire, blanket on her lap, with her head against the flap of the armchair.  She looked peaceful, as if she was asleep in the cosy firelight. But she’d been gone for hours, and Ashildr had started to worry. She moved closer.

“Clara?” She shook her shoulder gently. Nothing. “Clara?” she said, louder. Although her time-locked body didn’t breathe, Ashildr knew something was wrong. “Clara!”  Clara did not move, she did not wake or stir, and her skin was as cold as ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tomorrow!


	3. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara begins to fear something isn't right.

The Doctor’s steel-blue eyes filled Clara’s world. The vague sense of unease that hovered in the back of her mind since she arrived faded. She’d dreamed of this moment for so long, and never thought it would happen.

A skittering, clacking noise began in the lane behind the wall.

She ignored it, and held him tighter. His kiss warmed her lips and touched her soul, sending sparks of desire through her body, and nothing else mattered.

A faraway voice called her name. She sighed, and moved slightly back and broke the kiss. With her heart still racing, and her mind throbbing and spinning, she tried to focus.

“Something. . .” she mumbled. “Something’s wrong.” A tiny bright light emanated from the Doctor’s pocket. “What’s that?” she asked, distractedly as her fingers wandered towards the pocket.

He looked down and frowned, as if he couldn’t quite remember what it was. “I think. . . it’s a key. Or maybe a lock. Perhaps both. It’s probably not important.” He looked up, and Clara followed his gaze. Two black antennae swung in the air over their heads, sweeping this way and that, testing the air.

“You said we could go back to the TARDIS,” Clara whispered. “Where is it?”

The Doctor looked puzzled for a moment. Then he pointed a few feet ahead of them.

Clara raised her eyebrows. Had the blue box been there all along? She didn’t think so. But, what could be better than stepping into the TARDIS and flying away together? She took a deep, satisfying breath of the cold night air, and got ready to leap to her feet.

Then she stopped.

What was it her gran always said? ‘If something seems too good to be true, it probably is.’ She paused and looked from the Doctor, to the TARDIS, and then through a crack in the wall. A dark figure in the lane behind them scuttled back and forth in the snow filled street.  

Something glowed, fierce and bright against the fabric in his pocket, jolting her attention. “That key, or lock, what is it?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. I thought it was the right thing for us to part. But I was wandering around with a hole in my hearts, and then, when I remembered all I could think was getting you back. Look around us. It’s Christmas, Clara.” His eyes were pleading and it was so hard not to fall into them.

“But. . . It’s not like you to come here without a plan--”

“I do have a plan, Clara, we get in the TARDIS and. . .”

“No,” she said sharply.  “A plan that makes sense.”  She frowned and dug her nails into her palm. As much as she wanted a happy ever after, something, the voice calling her name, the shadowy figure in the lane, the TARDIS appearing out of nowhere, told her this wasn’t it. “That thing in your pocket, what is it? Perhaps you were sending yourself a message.”

She opened his pocket carefully and peered in. “I don’t know what kind of message that is, but there’s a ring with a bloody great diamond singeing the inside of your jacket,” she said. A thin pall of smoke wafted under her nose. She stifled a cough.

The Doctor peeped into his pocket, and then scoffed. If I wanted to leave myself a message, why a ring? I could just write myself a note. . .”

“Have you met you?”

He laughed then, and grabbed her hand. “You may be right. I think we better take a look at what’s chasing us. He peered over the stone wall, and then sank quickly back to her side.

“I’m an idiot. . .” he said, his cheeks flushed.

Clara peeped over the wall too. A monstrous dream crab scuttled back and forth across the lane, tapping its feet on the wall, probing, searching for signs of life.

“Doctor, you didn’t?”

“I think I did.” He groaned, and covered his face with his hands.

Clara’s hands flew to her temple. “Am I—”

“No! I only used it on myself. We’ve been joined that way before so the pathways were still there. I could reach out to you, as long as you were open to it, psychically.” He rubbed his long fingers against his temple. “I needed to _know_. . .” his voice became weaker. “I have to ask you. . .”

He faltered, then, and his hand loosened from her grip.

“Doctor?”  Clara clutched his hand. It was too cruel, to find each other again like this.

He slumped against the wall, his pale face framed in the moonlight. “Doctor, you stop this. Wake up!” He smiled faintly up at her. “Don’t really want to, not without you.”

Clara screamed inside. Stop. Think, she told herself. “Where are you? I can find you, just tell me where you are!”

“Philosian market. A year after we stopped the battle fleets, and the love sprite from the mines nearly. . .” he whispered.

Clara gasped. He’d saved her then, while she was free floating in space, alone and cold. Just before they met Ashildr.  She knelt before his frame. He seemed frailer, somehow. “Doctor. Listen to me, hang on. I will find you –the real you- and then you can ask me anything you want, okay?”

He nodded, and patted his pocket.

“The ring? You want me to get it?” she said. She peered in the pocket again, the dazzling light spilled upwards and drew her to it like a moth to a flame. She screwed her eyes tight shut and thrust her hand toward the inferno. Pain --she couldn’t tell if it was freezing cold or a blistering heat-- made her snatch her hand out.  Then the ring was on her finger. The pain seared, and then throbbed, and finally ebbed away from her hand.

She stared at the ring on her finger while the gemstone glowed with the last of the heat. She’d seen something like it before, hadn’t she?

He took her hand and flipped it over. He fumbled with the ring, his long fingers icy and cold against her skin, and slowly turned it around so the gem sat next to her palm. Then his hand flopped back as if the effort exhausted him.  

“What do you need me to do?” she whispered.

“Join the gems,” he said, holding out his own trembling palm.

She fumbled with his ring, until the green gemstone sat in his palm.

“Stay with me,” he whispered.

She pressed their hands together, until the gems touched, and as she did she leaned in and kissed his lips again. She closed her eyes. She imagined a blue bauble spinning on a Christmas tree. The image blurred, and resolved, and then it became clearer. Her surroundings warmed even as she felt her own body jerk back into time lock. She brushed the tinge of regret about that aside, it didn’t matter.

She had to find the Doctor!


	4. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds the Doctor.   
> The universe is an infinitely strange and wonderful place. Some people believe anything that can happen does happen. I happen to believe that somewhere, this did. :)

“Clara!”  

She heard Ashildr’s clipped voice at the edge of her senses and then the last breath slipped from her lungs and she opened her eyes. Ashildr clutched her hand. No ring there, Clara noticed, but she said, “He’s in trouble.”

“Who? Oh, the Doctor. I might have known this was something to do with _him_ ,” Ashildr said, dryly. “I’m not enabling your addiction.” She stalked across the room, turned and stood, arms folded over her chest.

“I have to go!” Clara said. This was an old argument she didn’t care to repeat.

“Really. Do explain.”

“No time!” Clara called over her shoulder as she dashed from the room.

Ashildr sighed, and muttered, “We have a _time machine_. There’s always time. You just never stop long enough to realise.”

#

Clara searched the Philosian market, desperately. Panic began to swamp her. With all these people everywhere, how was she supposed to find him? It would take a miracle.

She stopped in front of a stall, and stared for a moment at the man behind the table. “Captain Reflin?”

“Clara Oswald?” the man beamed as he enthusiastically pumped her hand. “It’s a day for old faces! Young Enri just went off with your friend.”

“Where?”

“Behind the market. . .” he pointed to the east.  

As she ran towards the gates, Clara heard Reflin call, “We were ready for them when they came back!”

#

She found them after minutes of frantic searching, by a wall in a meadow. A skinny Philosian boy crouched next to a prone figure in a purple velvet coat. A prone figure with a nightmarish alien life-sucker latched onto his face.

The boy looked up, red-eyed, as she skidded to his side. “We have to get that off!” she said.

“I don’t know how!” Tears formed in his eyes. “I’ve been trying!”

Clara shook the Doctor’s shoulder. “Wake up, you daft old man!”

He did not stir.

She had to think. She couldn’t prise the crab off his face, she remembered that much.

“Please doctor, stay with me,” she said, her heart breaking. She knelt beside him and grasped his stone-cold hand, and then rest her head on his chest.  His double heartbeat pulsed slowly, faintly, and she all but sobbed at the injustice of it all. Would he regenerate? It was too cruel to find him like this and have him slip away.   

Then, his chest began to vibrate gently, and a golden glow began.

“No, please don’t change. I want _you_!

But, when she looked closer, the light emanated from his pocket. She pulled back the flap. The fabric lining had been singed black, but a layer of white frost crusted the pocket too. That memory scratched the back of her mind again. She’d seen something like it years before, in an alien market, hadn’t she? Think! Then she remembered. The younger Doctor had straightened his bow tie, and told her it was a paradox ring.

“A powerful and ancient token,” he said, and added shyly, “would you like it?”

She’d giggled, a little uncertain, embarrassed even, and said ‘What? No. Thanks, but no.’

She had no such doubts now. If he wanted her, she’d wear his ring until her dying day, whether it froze her, burned her, or consumed her whole. She would bear anything to bring him back.

As she reached for the ring, the gemstone erupted in a brilliant golden burst.

“It’s not diamond,” her bow tie Doctor told her with a flourish, back then, “it’s the heart of a dark star, forged in a black hole and sent spinning into the icy depths of space for a billion years, until one day someone captured it and set it in that ring.”

The gem blazed like a thousand suns. She steeled herself, shut her eyes and enclosed it in her hand.

Fire and ice raged through her veins. She jolted, every instinct screamed at her to cast the ring down. Her head throbbed, but she forced herself to thrust the ring on her finger. Searing pain coursed through her. For an eternal instant the brightest supernovae and darkest depths of space burst around her. She screamed a long, silent scream, and as the scream faded, so did the pain.   

Her hands were bathed in a golden glow. The glow spread up through her arms and into her chest. It radiated to her core, warmed her belly and then, not unpleasantly, oozed like treacle down her legs and into her toes. She snatched a deep, shuddering breath. Her heart burst into life. Hormones surged through her with a cascade of sensations that made her head spin.

Not sure what else to do, she grasped his hand.

“Wake up!” she pleaded, “Don’t leave me like this alone!”

He did not stir. How could she reach him? She’d told him once that how she felt, and he didn’t seem to know what to say. He’d rushed off to find a TARDIS and then . . . then he’d sent her away. What if he really didn’t love her back? But, he was carrying that ring for a reason. She had to be brave. She had to do it _now_.

“I meant it. Every word I said in the cloisters,” she said in a broken voice. “I love you, and I’ve never stopped.” Tears pricked her eyes, and her breath came in ragged gasps. The Doctor shifted where he laid, purple coat against the green grass, and moved his hand to grip hers.

As their hands touched, she heard him, in her mind, or her heart she was never sure, but it his voice echoed through her. “You made everything brighter, Clara. Your smile, your eyes. I think you must be a whole universe of stars wrapped up in the body of a small, human school teacher.”

“Doctor, no. You sound like you’re saying goodbye. Please, don’t do that again. I don’t care about the laws of time, or any bloody prophesy!”

Her tears, paradoxical tears --for she had not been able to cry since the extraction chamber-- fell onto the dream crab’s back. The grey shell began to sizzle and hiss.

She took his hand and kissed it. “If you love me in anyway, then you’ll come back.”

The galaxies turned, and the wheels of fate shifted, and perhaps the universe really did owe the Doctor and Clara Oswald a favour, for when she blinked again, the crab was no more than a pile of grey dust, and the Doctor looked up at her with his stormy eyes, and smiled.

“Clara,” he murmured, a little hoarsely.

“Doctor!” she batted his chest. “Why? Why would you do this to yourself? You could have been killed.”

He just twitched his mouth into a sly grin and said nothing.

“You could have just bloody well phoned me up!”

He smiled properly then. “Telephone? Boring. Not me.”

#

 

He checked the paradox ring on Clara’s finger. The stone sparkled in the evening sun, like a very beautiful, but very ordinary gem. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing a little fast, but her smile was a bright as ever. He sat up.

“I’m . . . am I normal again?” she stuttered.

“If you want to be. The energy in that ring will hold you for the rest of your life.” He grasped her hand and pulled her close. _And so will I, if you’ll have me,_ he thought.

“No more nonsense about the universe needing us to part?” she said, almost sobbing, and then sniffing to cover it up.

“None of that. We’re making new rules.” He clambered to his feet, and offered her his hand.

“We are? So. What did you want to ask me?” she asked, as she pulled herself up.

He took her hand in both of his, raised it between them, and pressed his finger to the metal in the ring, to reassure himself it was dormant and not hurting her. Relieved, he relaxed and smiled. Then he took a deep breath.

“Will you stay with me, Clara Oswald?”

“I will,” she said, without hesitation.

He laughed self-deprecatingly, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. “You really want to spend the rest of your days with me?”

“I do, Doctor, I really do.” She raised the hand where the ring shone in the evening sun, and examined it closely. Then she looked into his eyes. “Not as your companion. Or your carer, though.” She pulled closer, brought her arms around his chest and her lips up to meet his. After a moment, she went on softly, “As your lover. As your wife.”  

“Clara,” he murmured, and wanted to hold her close, kiss her again, sweep her away and never stop.

He became dimly aware of a small hand tugging at the tail of his jacket. Enri’s other hand was strategically placed over his face, no doubt to spare his young eyes the disturbing sight of _grown-ups kissing_.  “Um, I’m glad you found your friend and I think I’ll be going home now, bye,” he babbled, and ran towards the market, waving his arm above his head. He was careful not to turn around, just in case.

Clara laughed, and slipped her arm around the Doctor’s back. He slid his arm across her shoulder.

“Shall we go home too?” she said. “Where’s the TARDIS?”

“Not far,” he said, then hesitated. “You’re not expecting me to carry you over the threshold, are you?”

“Please don’t,” she said, laughing, looking again at the glittering gem on her finger. “I _am_ expecting a honeymoon, though.”

“Well, you’re in luck, because I have a very long list of amazing places I want to show you.”

“I’m in a Christmassy mood.”

“Oh? Well, I’ll cook for you, how about that? And I know this great planet for an after dinner walk. Its trees actually evolved to bud Christmas baubles. . .” he paused. “We’ll have to go before they start the acid-rain-harvesting, though.”

“I sense a story there. .  .”

“There’s always a story, Clara, this is ours. And we have all of time and space to get it right this time.”  They began to walk, hand in hand, across the field in the warm summer evening, towards the TARDIS and the rest of their lives together. . .

_…. and they both lived happily ever after..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are interested, the reference to the Philosians was taken from the beginning of the season 9 episode ‘The Girl Who Died’ where the Doctor tells Clara he ‘disabled four and a bit battle fleets’ and that if the enemies come back, the Philosians ‘will be ready for them.’ I created the characters Enri and Captain Reflin as we never saw Philosians on screen.   
> The reference at the end of this story is to the episode ‘The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe,’ where the Christmas trees sprout baubles and a mother’s love beats acid deforestation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, leave me kudos.  
> If you want to say hello and tell me what you think, leave a comment.  
> If you want to make my day, do both.  
> Follow me on tumblr http://infiniteregress17.tumblr.com/ for Doctor who and occasional sci fi, or  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writersresourcenetwork for writing hints, tips and resources.


End file.
